The Very Bad Noobie
by panda2497
Summary: This is the story of a summoner who has had a very terrible time at the institute of war. Will he find someone he can play effectively and possibly find love in the process? Read to find out.


Chapter 1:

Ezreal staggered through the river clutching his side where the big void monster Cho' Gath had taken a huge amount of his flesh. He struggled to hold on to life as Cho' Gath, Jax and Kassadin chased him down. The three were quickly gaining on him and he realised that he would not be able to make it to base. Then he saw Lux coming down river and she snared Cho and Kassadin buying Ezreal some time. Ezreal was able to arcane shift through the wall just as Kassadin Rift walked to him. He started to recall but all of a sudden a massive arrow hit him in the face killing him instantly.

"Why would you make me run into three of them?!" questioned Ezreal to his summoner, a fairly new guy who was not very good.

"I thought only Kassadin was there," the summoner, Daniel, whispered.

"First of all we had a ward in the brush and secondly I couldn't take him anyway cause I am 1-12-3," said Ezreal angrily.

"I'm Sorry," said Daniel.

"Forget it, never summon me again," yelled Ezreal as the team agreed to a surrender vote.

((-_-_-_-))

Daniel quietly walked into the institute cafeteria and when he did he got many different eyes looking at him. There were the angry eyes of the champions who he had summoned and done horribly with. There were the mocking eyes of the summoners who make fun of him because of his lack of skill. Then there were the sympathetic eyes, the champions and summoners who felt sorry for the laughing stock of the league. There were very few of these eyes but the few that did feel sorry for Daniel were always blocked out by the malice of others. Daniel sat by himself at a table in the corner. Daniel had no friends at the league and no one ever spoke kindly to him. He spent all of his time in the garden of the institute alone to think about how he could improve his skills. Of course he could never think of any winning strategies. His Kill, Death, Assist Ratio was around 0.2:1. He had only won one game in his 36 games of summoning. He quickly swallowed his food and left to go to his room. He unlocked it and fell onto his bed after he locked the door. He tried to sleep but the eyes of champions kept from even relaxing. He decided to watch a match on the television to soothe his mind. In this match there was Caitlyn, Sona, Lux, Volibear and Vladimir versus Miss Fortune, Taric, Katarina, Maokai and Olaf. He watched as the game was fairly even everyone doing well on their own parts. Towards the end of the match there was a massive team fight. Lux managed to get a snare onto Miss Fortune and Katarina setting up a double kill for Caitlyn. Caitlyn continued this momentum picking up a Penta Kill and winning her team the game. Daniel watched in awe as Caitlyn managed to tear apart her opposition without any resistance. Daniel thought about asking her to play for him tomorrow in his match. He had quickly made up his mind and raced down to the summoning platform to greet her after her match.

((-_-_-_-))

Daniel found Caitlyn in the after game bar where the two teams would relax together. He approached her timidly and said:

"H-hey."

"Hi there," Caitlyn responded.

"I saw your match today and I wondered if you would like to be summoned by me tomorrow," Daniel inquired. He was met by a roar of laughter and snickering by the other champions.

"You? Play Caitlyn?" Vladimir laughed.

"That is a very funny joke Daniel, now please leave," said Katarina. Daniel hung his head and left the bar looking very solemn.

"Wait Daniel," Caitlyn said grabbing his shoulder. "I'll do it."

"Oh Thank You Caitlyn," Daniel screamed and he pulled her in for a hug. She awkwardly pat him on the back and he let go. "Oh, sorry, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, See you," Caitlyn said,

((-_-_-_-))

"Okay Daniel, you ready?" asked Caitlyn.

"Sort of?" Daniel shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't do that well, just play defensively and farm and we should be able to do this," Caitlyn encouraged.

"Okay Got it," Daniel said.


End file.
